madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madnesscrazy
I HATE SPAMERS, I'LL KILL SPAMERS AND I'LL KILL IDIOTS, IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MADNESS COMBAT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T EDIT THE PAGES, OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!! You're a fgt This wiki is no more you fool. Oasis killed it. So stop being a fuckwit and just leave please. -benjamin No, i won't, i don't care if oasis killed it, cause in any madness episode, the protagonist rises again. so acually try to be the protagonist and rise against oasis OK my pic is changed and i'll tell you who's in it, Hank, Sanford. Blud, Jebus And Deimos in fact it's the AKC Re: Hey I have recently been informed that this wiki has moved to avoid the Wikia skin. If you still need my help, then I will do what I can. Though I will probably not start a new page, I can fix up the pages so they look like actual pages and not just dumps of spam and information. As for qualifications, I am an admin and the co-creator of the Fanball Wiki as well as spam control and grammar patcher on many others. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, Thanks, This Wiki Hasn't Moved, It's Just Been Duplicated And Put On The New Wiki, You Should Help This Page Here: Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, as much as you can, cause I made the Page Exist but named it Madness combat 10: Abrogation is cool WE shall see. Tyrant Hero But we could work together. you could be my right hand man. tyrant hero carm down we all can fix the wiki for the better if the turn on each other everthink will fall apart. we haved to work together. Tyrant Hero ok ok we can work together to make this wiki a better place, but i will still rule it. Tyrant Hero Hey, I'm contibuting too! Can't forget the most epic character T_T. Stanfyord Where can I find some of Madness Combat 10? Because I like animations Madness Combat. - Gresiu Yea 07:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. - 06:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Need yo help Hey man, I got a CS wiki runnin, and its shit right now. Think you can help? Its about the CS Animations on Newgrounds. Heres teh link: http://counterstrikeanimations.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Strike_Animations_Wiki Gunna need it. Stanfyord Everthing is moving slowly but I think this wiki is back to normal. Tyrant Hero The other users before What happened to the other users before we got here and who is the founder of Madness Combat Wiki? Tyrant Hero Most of them were baned, the number one before you tyrant was Guy22 How did they get banned in the first place? Tyrant Hero Kings of Madness Combat Wiki I need to ask. Who is the ruler of this wiki. Who makes sure that nothing bad happens. WHO puts those fools in there place. WE DO. You and I are KINGS of this wiki. so what do you think are we kings? send by Tyrant Hero YES! YES we are kings, but i'm the superior king not to sound rude MASTER OF DEATH. You are the only one on this wiki I can trust that is why i'm making you second in command my friend. Tyrant Hero How do I become a Administrator? Tyrant Hero BUT how do I become a administrator please tell me. Tyrant Hero